


幼稚游戏

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: “以后我们能发点儿正常的短信吗？”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 14





	幼稚游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是我写过最甜的文了hhhhh没有任何玻璃渣的甜饼hhhhh

最开始没什么不正常。格林德沃与一群西装革履的华尔街狼创立了Nurmengard Capital风投公司，专注于投资金融科技和信息产业领域的初创公司，在不同国家都设有专门的办事处。所以邓布利多完全能理解他的时任男友没有太多时间分给他这个更注重提高生活品质的大学教授。但发一条简讯的时间总还是该有的吧？考虑到时差问题短信总是比电话更保险，因此邓布利多就这么干了。

这就是噩梦开始时的样子。

Albus(20:23 09.03.2018)

How was the meeting going? (会议怎么样？)

Gellert(20:24 09.03.2018)

Idunno. Went well myb.( 我不知道，挺好的，大概)

Albus(20:25 09.03.2018)

Are you drunk?(你喝醉了吗？)

Gellert(20:29 09.03.2018)

No.(没有)

Gellert(20:29 09.03.2018)

Myb a lilt.(也许有一点)

Gellert(20:30 09.03.2018)

U should've b33n h33r.(你应该来这儿)

Albus(20:31 09.03.2018)

I can't. I still got a lot of work here. Are you back to the hotel now?(我不能，我在这儿还有很作工作。你现在回到酒店了吗？)

Gellert(20:35 09.03.2018)

No. Party. Cum h33r m11111111111ss u(没有。我在派对上。你也一起来，我想想想想想想想想你了。)

Albus(20:36 09.03.2018)

Your typing is so hard to read,honey. You should go to bed and get some sleep now.(你打字实在太难懂了。你现在应该上床好好睡一觉。)

Gellert(20:37 09.03.2018)

n0. 17t fun n wanna hav m0r shots.(不，派对很好玩，我想再喝几杯)

Albus(20:38 09.03.2018)

I definetely have no idea what you were saying. Could you please stop typing like that?（完全看不懂你在说什么。你能别这么打字了吗？）

Gellert(20:45 09.03.2018)

..../---/.--/.-/-.../---/..-/-/-/..../../.../..--../-.-./.-/-./-.--/---/..-/.-././.-/-../--/---/.-./..././-.-./---/-.././..--..

(How about this? Can you read morse code? 这个怎么样？你能看懂摩斯电码吗？)

Albus(20:47 09.03.2018)

-.--/./.-/..../.-.-.-/../-.-./.-/-./.-.-.-

(yeah. I can. 是的，我能看懂。)

Gellert(20:54 09.03.2018)

010100110111010001101001011011000110110000111111

(Still? 还能看懂吗？)

Albus(20:55 09.03.2018)

I just need more time.(我需要点时间)

Gellert(20:56 09.03.2018)

Go on, suit yourself.(想要多少时间都可以)

Albus(20:57 09.03.2018)

Wow, you do know how to type like an adlut?(喔，你确实知道怎么样像个成年人一样打字)

Gellert(20:58 09.03.2018)

LOL(Laugh out loud.大笑)

这是邓布利多收到的最后一条含有正常英文字母的短信，尽管他不得不依靠谷歌才弄明白LOL在网络流行语中的含义。介于那条看起来像被机器人洗劫过的短信只包括了数字0和数字1，因此邓布利多没费什么功夫就弄明白了这大概是什么二进制语言。不管怎样，他拿着誊写好短信的纸条去信息技术中心找好友纽特，纽特是两年前任职不久的信息安全副教授，也许他知道这张纸条上的0和1都代表了什么。

“看起来像机器码。”

“你能写个什么程序代码之类的破解它吗？”

纽特古怪地看了他一眼，露出一种在邓布利多的理解里相当于‘你知道你在说什么吗’的诡异微笑。“我能。”他恢复到面无表情，“但没有必要。”

邓布利多惊喜地睁大眼睛，“你弄懂它是什么意思了？”

纽特别扭地点点头，“看前八个数字，01010011，这是二进制数的83，在65到90之间，也就是ASCII码中的某一个大写数字，介于90是字母Z，那83就是S了。以此类推，分别是，t，i，l，l，最后这个，我查一下……哦，是个问号。”纽特捏着纸条问，“这是谁给你的？”

“不重要。谢谢你，纽特！”

接下来，两个与理工科毫不沾边的文科生开始了为期半个月的密码较量。

邓布利多在搞懂格林德沃的回信后，花了几分钟回忆中学时期曾在计算机通识课上学过的零星内容，接着迅速回敬了远在异国他乡的金发男友。格林德沃毫不示弱，再度发来一串意义不明的数字。

Gellert(14:35 12.03.2018)

001011010010111000101110001011100010111000101101001011010010111000101101001011010010110100101101001011010010111000101110001011010010110100101110001011010010111000101110001011010010110100101110001011010010111000101101001011010010110100101101001011100010111000101101001011100010111000101110001011010010110100101110001011100010111000101101001011100010110100101110001011100010110100101110001011100010111000101110001011100010111000101110001011100010111000101101001011010010110100101110001011100010110100101101

（-..././-/-.--/---/..-/-.-./.-/-./-./---/-/..-./../--./..-/.-././-/..../../.../---/..-/-，bet you cannot figure this out，打赌你搞不明白这个）

有那么很长一段时间，邓布利多以为自己眼睛花了，要不就是疯了。他花了两天时间才意识到这惊人的一串数字不过是00101110和00101101的排列组合，而这两个二进制码代表的分别是英文符号的句号和破折号，换句话说，就是摩斯电码中的长短组合。这个满世界跑的大忙人看起来已经闲到有空把ASCII码套上摩斯电码，生怕他还不到戴老花镜的年龄。

邓布利多惊呆了。这让人啼笑皆非的低端操作教授瞧不上眼，于是他决定自己搞点新的创意。当然啦，如果邓布利多教授对此稍有研究，他就会知道他正在处心积虑想搞出的新玩意儿早已被前人摸索通透。

他很快给格林德沃回了一条新的短信。

Albus(10:33 15.03.2018)

38 21 17 22 17 21 34 35 33 34 35 26 21 16 35 26 21 35

这是他上午上课时灵机一动的灵感。利用电脑键盘的字母区，3就代表第三行，8就代表第八个，因此38就是字母I，连起来的意思是I am smarter than that（我比你以为的要聪明）。他原本想用1到26对应二十六个字母，但那就太简单了。

再次收到格林德沃的短信已经是五天后，邓布利多正洋洋得意地想也许什么时候格林德沃就会缴械投降，发来短信求助。事实上，短信提示音没一会儿就响了起来，邓布利多迫不及待地打开短信。然后他吓懵了。

Gellert(17:28 20.03.2018)

U21hcnRhc3PvvIx0aGF0IHdhcyBmYXIgd2F5IHNpbXBsZS4gdHJ5IHRoaXMu

这基本来说，就是一串乱码。既有数字还有字母，看起来大小写好像也有不同的含义。邓布利多对着这串乱码瞪了两天眼睛，不得不承认这一次他毫无头绪。当天下午，他又一次敲开纽特办公室的大门，把这串乱码拿给他看。

“我希望我可以告诉你这是什么，真的，邓布利多。”纽特真诚的目光令邓布利多感到背脊发凉。

“但是？”

“但是，我不能。因为我确实不知道这是什么。如果这是某个人某个账户的密码，那事情还要简单许多。可老实说，你告诉我它是一句话，而你不知道它是通过什么加密的？那我就帮不了你了。”

“你不能，写个什么解密算法？”

“如果我知道它是通过什么方法加密的？可以。当然，这也要看情况，因为有的非对称加密算法，没有密匙我也爱莫能助。”

邓布利多皱起眉头，“我还以为你们可……你知道，无所不入。”

“一个提醒，即使我可以，我也不会做的。邓布利多，你在暗示的东西至少违反了一个联邦法律。”

“所以我必须问出他是如何加密的？”

纽特耸了耸肩。

这让邓布利多纠结了三天之久，直到如果他再继续犹豫下去，他就要打破他们之间最长时间不联系的记录。邓布利多不情不愿地给格林德沃发了一封非常正常的短信——这意思是，他没用什么让人无从下手的加密方法，而仅仅是简单的26个字母与数字的对应。他很快收到了回信，依然，格林德沃不会轻易给他答案，他们又玩了一点凯撒密码，才终于让邓布利多明白他只是使用了支付系统中常见的Base64，没做任何复杂的变化，仅仅是依据原理。

邓布利多把这个好消息告诉纽特时，纽特早就忘了这回事。他对着密码发了一会儿呆，然后沉重地叹了口气，“我可以用JAVA写个解密算法，这很简单，但就……下次你们进行这种情侣之间的小情趣时，找个你们都熟悉的方式？”

破解出来的内容比他想象的要短：Smartass，that was far way simple. try this.（聪明蛋，这也太简单了。试试这个。）

邓布利多疲惫地跌坐在椅子上，长长地松了口气。“知道吗？我觉得你说得对，这太幼稚了。我甚至不知道为什么会陪他进行这么无聊的游戏。”

“大概因为他是格林德沃。”纽特耸了耸肩。当邓布利多卸下温和的盔甲，窥探他内心的疲倦时，纽特还是感到了一丝动摇，他犹豫了一会儿，慢吞吞地开口说，“最后一次，邓布利多。我就帮你最后一次。你想反击吗？”

这一次纽特帮邓布利多写了个Rabbit加密算法，要密钥的那种，他不经邓布利多的同意把密钥设为八个字母，一句话，不顾邓布利多的脸飞快地涨红，迅速把加密好的乱码发送给格林德沃：U2FsdGVkX1/IOom+B474ZZeDnrHx3/Cd/A/g2YfWWf50L90dZPXg(When did you come back?) 他打赌格林德沃一定会首先尝试Base64，然后他什么也得不到。

直到第二天，邓布利多才悠闲地把密钥发给他，当然啦，不是那么轻易的方式：密钥是八个字母。他完全听从了纽特的建议，一个字也不肯多说。

四月如期而至。邓布利多仍然没有得到回信。

偶尔邓布利多怀疑这是不是太过了，因为他完全没有告诉格林德沃他们是如何加密的，用纽特的话来说，要破解它简直难上加难。——除非他身边也有一个，类似像奎妮那样的前任黑客……哦，奎妮。邓布利多瞪大眼睛，迫不及待地翻出上一封格林德沃寄给他的乱码。这他妈的一定是奎妮的手笔！

邓布利多躺在沙发上，点开手机，没有未读短信，关闭手机。点开手机，没有未读短信，关闭手机。点开手机……邓布利多觉得他要疯了。格林德沃已经半个月！半个月没有和他联系过了，而且说真的，他有奎妮，他不应当搞不明白那封短信说了什么，还是说他卡在了密钥上？邓布利多气呼呼地想，如果格林德沃搞不明白密钥，他就和他分手。因为全世界的情侣都知道八个字母，这几乎就是一个梗。

正当邓布利多的思绪进行到如果他们分手了，财产该怎么划分，短信提示音像沙漠甘露亲吻邓布利多干燥的嘴唇。他舔了一下唇瓣，迫不及待地点开手机——

钥匙插进门锁的声音吸引了他的注意力。

格林德沃站在门口，风尘仆仆，笨重的行李箱因为箱内重量分布不均而摇摇欲坠，格林德沃不得不用手扶着才能防止它直挺挺地倒下去。然后他看着邓布利多，一个几乎被他吓傻了的红发教授，好笑地说，“你不认识我了吗？”说着还摸了摸下巴，“我剃胡子了。”

“你，你什么时候回来的？”

“……刚才？”

“你怎么不告诉我？”

“我告诉你了。”

“什么时……”然后他想到了短信。他急切地打开手机翻出刚刚收到的短信——

Gellert(09:17 10.04.2018)

U2FsdGVkX18xpiZfFAadOasLLjJ93ih8h6xfhg9utsE7iSc9U2e2VA==

U2FsdGVkX1/aYZ06a1ol2uuUo3kZ2HH+TG3H18SV7X9glABMbyh/cd7tA6eY5nKx

ZdOvAShDcl8=

邓布利多忍不住呻吟了一声。格林德沃笑着说，“先是Base64再是TripleDes，密匙十一个字母。”

“认真的？你还加密了两次？”

“你先开始的。”

“我只是加了个密钥！”

“十一个字母。”格林德沃摇了摇手指，“没有别的提示了，我都告诉你加密方法了。”

“……以后我们能发点正常的短信吗？”

“提议通过。”

END.

01.

“纽特，我向你发誓，这真的是最后一次，TripleDes是什么？”

02.

“我写好了，你只要在这里输入密钥。你知道密钥是什么吗？”

邓布利多吞吞吐吐地说，“我好像知道。”

“好像？”

“大概。”

纽特看了他一会儿，沉重地叹了口气，“好吧，好吧，我离开。记住，你只要在这里输入密钥，点击确定，然后就会自动运行出结果。”

“谢谢你，纽特。”

03.

输入密钥：iloveyoutoo

运行结果：right now.

V2lsbCB5b3UgbWFycnkgbWU/

“格林德沃！第二行是怎么回事？！”

04.

纽特接水回来的时候，正看到邓布利多气冲冲地从他办公室走出去。起先他以为格林德沃可能写了什么让邓布利多生气的话，但很快他就发现——好极了，情侣之间的小情趣。

纽特坐在办公桌前，对着运行结果的一串乱码发呆。过了一会儿，他将这段乱码复制下来，再一次用Base64解密运行。

啧。他瞪着运行结果，觉得今天的矿泉水有点儿酸。

05.

密文：U2FsdGVkX18xpiZfFAadOasLLjJ93ih8h6xfhg9utsE7iSc9U2e2VA==

U2FsdGVkX1/aYZ06a1ol2uuUo3kZ2HH+TG3H18SV7X9glABMbyh/cd7tA6eY5nKx

ZdOvAShDcl8=

输入密匙第一次解密：cmlnaHQgbm93Lg==

VjJsc2JDQjViM1VnYldGeWNua2diV1Uv

第二次解密：right now.

V2lsbCB5b3UgbWFycnkgbWU/

第三次解密：Will you marry me?

06.

纽特决定暂时先不告诉邓布利多。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 原本只打算写个will you marry me的小甜饼不知道为什么变成了这样。好在最后还是写出来了hhhhh


End file.
